Pregnancy Tests
by intrajanelle
Summary: "What are those for?" "What do you think Kid Frisky? Now get off your ass and follow me." Fluff. Spitfire. One-Shot.


_A/N: For Opaul, who requested an 'older spitfire pregnancy scare (or she could actually be with child)' and then this happened. It's not very long and it's not entirely good but it's my first shot at something like this. Please Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I have never not not owned Young Justice._

* * *

><p><em>Pregnancy Tests<em>

_By JustJanelle_

Her period is a week late when she marches in to the cave with a box of brightly colored sticks and shoves them under Wally's nose. Wally, who had been in the process of inhaling a handful of barbecue chips, proceeds to choke fitfully before looking up at her.

His eyes are red and tinged with water when he says, "What are _those _for?"

"What do you _think _Kid Frisky?" Artemis growls, "Now get off your ass and follow me."

He does so, pushing his barstool back and following her at a pace far too slow for a boy with superspeed. They are quiet as they walk down the hall and it's only when Artemis is opening the bathroom door that Wally says something.

"Is this some kind of joke?" he demands, "If it's about that prank Rob and I pulled on you last week I already said I was so-"

"Shut the hell up, Wally," Artemis says, letting the door slam shut behind her.

There is a sharp crack and a groan before Wally deigns to push the door open again. He is rubbing the circular red bump on his forehead when he lets himself inside.

As he leans against the wall she is opening the box. Her hands are shaking, he notices, despite the fierce glare lighting her eyes. She seems hesitant as she pulls the first test out. There are two and she sets them both on the counter. Her expression is resolute as she turns to face Wally.

"Don't look," she says pointing to the wall behind him.

Normally the first thing out of his lips would have been something snarky like: _But, _babe_, I've already seen everything there is to see. No need to be shy_.

But frankly, at the moment, he can't even think over the noise in his chest. He turns around, the sound of his heart thumping frantically inside of his ribcage drowning out everything else. He can't even heart Artemis peeing on the first test for the loudness of his frenetic organs.

"Um, Wally," Artemis says, tapping him on the shoulder.

He jumps and spins around to face her. She averts her eyes from his, staring at the Flash symbol on his t-shirt instead.

"Read it," she says, holding the test out to him.

"Bu-" he begins to protest, but the look in her eyes pains him when she finally meets his gaze.

For the first time since she interrupted his lunch Wally can see her. All of her. Her hair is mussed and coming out of her ponytail. Blonde strands are uncharacteristically splayed across her forehead and he feels the incessant urge to push them away from her face.

Just this one detail tells him that she isn't okay. That she's scared. Just as scared as he is.

So he places a hand on her shoulder, and takes the test from her shaking fingers.

He holds the stick as far away from himself as he possibly can, as if that will somehow make this moment less _real_.

"It's…"

"Yes?" she says, looking up at him, but he's still staring down at the test. His eyes are wide, his mouth is hanging open slightly and when he looks up at her there's a strange sense of ethereality to his expression.

"It's a plus sign. What's that mean?" he asks.

"Positive."

"What?"

"It means I'm positive, moron," Artemis says, backing away from him, "I-I'm pregnant."

Wally almost drops the test. He manages to place it on the counter gently as if it is a grenade and will explode at the slightest aggravation. Then he proceeds to back away until his back is against the door.

He stares at Artemis. She has turned to the sink and is running her hands through her hair, pulling the stray strands back and tying the knot in her elastic tighter. Then she places her hands on the counter, watching herself in the mirror. He imagines that she is doing this in order to stop herself from crying. He knows she must think that if she can see what her face is doing she can prevent the onslaught of tears from running down her cheeks.

For his part Wally just stands there. He isn't much comfort to her because at the moment in between watching Artemis and listening to his heart thumping against his lungs he is thinking about what it will be like to have a kid.

He imagines a tiny Artemis. Long blonde hair falling down her small back, maybe his green eyes set in to her china doll-esque face. She will have her mother's scowl and his laughter and she will have freckles everywhere because he does and so does _everyone_ in his family, and there is _no_ escaping the freckle gene.

He imagines this little girl- no Iris- Irey- he's always wanted to name his first daughter after his favorite aunt. He imagines Iris running around the cave, bouncing on M'gann's lap in the kitchen, being bench-pressed by Conner in the training room, swimming with Kaldur, pulling pranks with Rob and Z and at the end of the day being tucked in by Artemis who will sing to her and love her and be the best moth- No.

Wally shakes his head. Artemis is barely his girlfriend. He can't even remember how long they've been dating- a month? Six months? Maybe a year? Now he wants to _marry_ her?

Well, of course, he has to if she's pregnant. Wally knows this as he looks up at her. She's rubbing her hands over her face rhythmically as if to keep the tears at bay.

She sighs and picks up the test from the counter, holding the pink stick up to her face. Suddenly she whirls on him, walks over to his side and shoves the stick as close to his eyes as she can manage.

"Wallace West," she says crisply, "does that look like a plus sign to you?"

"Um," Wally says, staring at the small circle and the two lines cutting through it, "yes?"

Artemis yanks the test back, wipes it on the edge of her tank top and sticks it back under his nose, "How about now, genius?"

"Lint," he breathes. "It was lint."

The test is negative.

Artemis nods.

She still doesn't look happy as she chucks the test in to the trash. She saves the second one- just _in case_- but she doesn't leave the bathroom. And Wally, who has known her far too long to believe that she is, '_just fine, thank you_,' comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist.

He alights a small kiss on her neck and can feel the raw relief unfurling from her body as she leans in to his chest.

"What would you have done if I really was- If I was really pregnant," Artemis asks.

Wally smiles, and answers her in-between soft kisses.

"I was thinking- we'd name her Iris- she'd look like you- and act like you- but she'd be a total- daddy's girl," he says.

Artemis laughs as she says, "What makes you think it would have been a _she_?"

Wally just grins and scoops her up in his arms. She gasps and almost protests as he sets her down on the counter. Once they are at eye level and Wally is pressing his forehead against hers she lays her arms around his neck and sighs.

"Not that we're old enough or anything- Not that I want you pregnant- But for a moment I thought it would have been nice to have a little girl," he admits sheepishly.

Artemis rubs the back of his neck and says, "One day Wally. Maybe one day. But not right now, I'm only 19 for Christ's sake!"

He chortles and releases her.

Moments like these between him and Artemis- the softer moments when they can just be together without the fighting and the aggravation of being _complete opposites_- are few and far between. He will tuck this moment in to his memory, in a safe place, so the next time Artemis is pinning his sneaker's to the ceiling with her crossbow he'll remember _exactly why_ he puts up with it all.

They are quiet for another minute and it's only when Robin sticks his head in to the bathroom and sarcastically inquires, "Whatcha doin'?" that they are back to barbs and sarcasm.

"You catch him, I'll tie him up?" Artemis asks as the door slams shut behind a fleeing birdie.

Wally smiles down at her and says, "You know it, beautiful."

* * *

><p><em>Please Review :3<em>


End file.
